40 fic challenge: coming soon
by xXUniversalBreak-LetGoXx
Summary: Information on a 40 fic challenge I'm creating. YAOI. Don't like, don't read, don't write, shove off. I will be submitting 40 different stories for this challenge. PLEASE check this out and read the stories for it.


_**This is a yaoi challenge. Don't like, don't read, don't write, just shove off.**_

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**_

I am submitting a Kingdom Hearts 40fic challenge. I'm not a popular author, but this is mainly for myself.

YOU MUST DISCLAIM WHAT YOU DO NOT OWN. Am I clear? I do not support stealing other people's work; as in Kingdom Hearts and the characters.

Rules:

There are barely any. Each fic has to be based off of a song. I chose my 40 songs from a playlist that I have.

They don't necessarily have to be songfics, people. They just have to have a plot created by lyrics, meanings, beats, or mentionings of a certain song.

They ABSOLUTELY _have_ to be Kingdom Hearts related, but they don't have to have the same storyline. Just use the characters.

I have no offense on crackfics. Or crackpairings, as a matter of fact. They have to be yaoi.

They can be drabbles, stories, songfics, nanofics, one-shots/two-shots, whatever the hell you want them to be. I'm sticking with one-chapter frames.

All of the ones I will be writing are not up for adoption unless I say so. They will be mine, unless I deem otherwise. Hell, if you want it, come _ask_ me and I'll probably let you have it. Some of them I might spin off into a story.

Please send me a message if you wish to cooperate, and I will mention you in my stories for other people to read.

This was a plot bunny for me, and I wanted to stick with it.

Couples that I will use:

AkuRoku

AkuDemy

Zemyx

SoRiku

Sayner (maybe)

((Pending on others))

Songs: ((all definite))

My Sitar/ Dr. Bombay*

HeartBeat/ Stereo Skyline

Rolling in the Deep/ Adele

Simple and Clean/ Utada Hikaru

Malchik Gey/ T.A.T.U.

It Wasn't Me/ Shaggy

Wonderwall/ Oasis*

Lollipop/ Mika *

Stamp on the Ground/ Italobrothers

Here(In Your Arms)/ Hellogoodbye*

Let Go/ Frou Frou

Issues (Ruxpin Remix)/ Escape the Fate

Jar Of Hearts/ Christina Perri

I'm a Pirate, You're a Princess/ PlayRadioPlay!

Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire/ Fright Ranger

Straight To Video/ Mindless Self Indulgence

Check Yes Juliet/ We The Kings

Dirty Pop/ Nsync

The Bird And The Worm/ The Used

Teenagers/ My Chemical Romance

Situations/ Escape the Fate

Everytime We Touch/ Cascada

Kiss Me/ Cramberries

Ready, Set, Go!/ Tokio Hotel

Fall For You/ Secondhand Serenade

Jenny/ The Click Five

Whispers In The Dark/ Skillet

Girlfriend/ Avril Lavigne

Roses Are Red/ Aqua

(Two songs by a band that make way too long titles)

Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have With Clothes on/ Panic! At the Disco

I Write Sins Not Tragedies/ Panic! At the Disco

Porn Star Dancing/ My Darkest Days

Sun Goes Down/ David Jordan*

Thnks Fr Th Mmrs/ Fall Out Boy*

Gay Boyfriend/ The Hazzards

Cuppycake Song (Yes, I'm serious)

Crazy Bitch/ BuckCherry

Better Than Me/ Hinder

_I will conclude with a KH Org XIII crackfic~ Truth Or Dare_

You might have noticed a few with *'s behind them. They were inspired by other things:

For me to use My Sitar was inspired by my friend, NightmareController (on dA and FanFic) and the beloved show Demyx time made by Tealpirate (dA) and KellyJane (dA)

To use Wonderwall and Here (In Your Arms) were inspired by the story Promises of Summer- you should read it- when they were saying their favorite songs and these just happened to be some of my own favorite songs. (by Rose Riku)

To use Lollipop was yet again inspired by Tealpirate (dA) aka JenxtheJinx and KellyJane, but this time in The Sora Show. Equally awesome. A good few were inpired by them, like Sun Goes Down was from when JenxtheJinx was messing with her editing software on a video and I heard the song (and loved it) And yet another when JenxtheJinx made a video of Demyx (her cosplay) singing Thnks Fr th mmrs in a preview for Demyx Time 12 I think... I'd feel terrible not mentioning that these were inspired by them, because they are awesome. Period. _Go watch Demyx Time and The Sora Show on Youtube._

And to use Gay Boyfriend was inspired by my friend NightmareController (dA) ((with a space on Fanfic.))

I will be submitting the stories in order to the list of songs above; they _**will not be in one story**_ because of the diversity in Genre, Characters, Title, Chapter length, etc. They will be seperate stories. I will notify all in an A/N if I wish to continue one story. Which is likely for a few.

**The concluding KH Org XIII TorD** **will be multichapter.**


End file.
